


Let's talk about that

by Sapphyre402



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emma and Ash are cute, F/M, It's all Mako's fault, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Their relationship has been a bit of a rollercoaster, They really need to talk more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyre402/pseuds/Sapphyre402
Summary: It's all fine and dandy that Emma and Ash love each other, but they really need to talk a little.





	Let's talk about that

**Author's Note:**

> References to episodes 2.09, 2.15, 2.17, 2.20, 2.24 and 2.26, but you don't need to remember them all to read, no worries.  
> And H2o isn't mine, obv. I'm just playing in their sandbox. No need to sue here.

It was a sunny day. Emma and Ash were just walking on the beach, hand in hand, when Ash seemed to come up from his deep thoughts and stopped his girlfriend.

“Wait. Wait, I just thought of something. When you touch water you… morph, right?” 

Emma just looked at him in the eye and sighed – she just knew this was going to be the long discussion they put off for days. The girl readied herself to dig up every lie and strange occurrence. 

“The first time we met at the school for Elliot’s lessons, you fell into the horses’-”

“Yes, I embarrassed myself _and_ was turning into a fish.”

“So you just-”

“Yes, Ash, I hid in a stable for an hour. With a tail.” He couldn’t stop giggling even at her matter-of-fact tone. 

She let his hand go and lowered her eyes to the ground, “I snowed on Rebel, you now?” The mood shifted rather suddenly. 

Ash stared at her.

“You cooled her down, all night?”

Emma nodded but didn’t look at him, “I was feeling _so_ guilty…”

Ash just hugged her, “It’s okay, thank you.” Then he backed off a step and started walking again, pulling Emma with him and hoping to dissipate the newly sombre mood at least a bit. 

They went on like that for some time before Ash broke the silence “The time I tried to force you into the water, were you going to show me or…?” 

“I wasn’t really ready, but I nearly told you then and there anyway.” She confessed. 

“Then those random guys showed up.” Emma wasn’t looking at him but gave a little smile. 

He took her hand, “I understand.” She smiled at him covertly, then changed the subject again.

“And earlier on in our relationship, when I spent a whole day all over Nate!”

“What does that have to do with anything?” He couldn’t really help but grimace at the memory.

“He had this strange perfume that charms sirens, called Ambergris or something,”

“Please, tell me he doesn’t anymore.” She just laughed in his face and pecked him on the lips, 

“Starting to see a pattern here?”

“Yeah, basically every time I thought the universe was out to get me, it was actually you.” He grinned and laughed when Emma shoved him with a matching smile on her face.

“But, when I came to your house that one time? I brought dinner!”

“And it was really nice of you, but it was a full moon…” 

“I thought I was dating a mermaid, not a werewolf!”

“So not funny!” But they both were laughing, happy to keep on lighter conversation. 

“This means I’ll have to watch out for full moons from now on?” He asked after calming down a bit. 

Emma nodded, “Ask Lewis, he’s the official researcher. About Lewis, do you remember his birthday party, when Cleo and I got stuck and didn’t want you to open the door?”

“No, that too?!”

“Ah-ah. We were both in our tails, and you were so cute but out of turn, trying to be helpful!” Ash tightened his hold on Emma’s hand and pulled her closer.

“It’s all so unbelievable.” He huffed, hugging her. Emma could understand that. It had been years and she still felt the same way a lot of the time. She breathed and went on.

“Basically everything weird that happened around us this past year and a half, was all Mako’s fault.” She declared with a little smile that seemed a smirk, hugging Ash back. 

He kissed her one more time before looking right into her eyes.

“I love you.”

And that was what really mattered.


End file.
